


罪恶之海

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M, 人鱼!Ramsay
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 席恩发现他的叔叔关押了一个十分特别的囚犯





	1. Chapter 1

席恩在出海时遇到了一条人鱼。

他为了躲避家人一个人划着小船在大海上漂泊，那人鱼不知从何时便跟上他的船，扒着船身的边缘探出头来。起初席恩以为对方是个落难的水手，然而随即却发现那隐约浮现于水中的下半身并非双腿，而是一条狭长华丽的鱼尾。

“孤独的水手，你为何流落至此？”

人鱼开口了，似乎对人类的语言尚且生疏，语调生冷坚硬。席恩慌张起来，心里想起以前听过的关于人鱼的传说，立刻抓紧了手中的船桨。“你想做什么？”

“别紧张，今天我已经吃饱了。”人鱼脸上挂着笑容，席恩注意到对方有张十分好看干净的眼睛，长长的黑色睫毛在眼睑处打下一小片阴影，“我只是想和你说说话。”

席恩缩在船的另一边，有人说人鱼会用歌声蛊惑落单的水手，将他们拖进海里吃掉。然而眼前的家伙似乎并没有唱歌的兴致，只是无聊地将手臂搭在船沿上，硕大的尾巴不时翻出水面。

“所以，你为什么一个人在这里？”

“......我不想在家里呆着。”席恩终于回答，“我家在铁群岛，我是那里的王子。”

“你今年多大了？”人鱼饶有兴趣地继续询问，他看上去与席恩年龄相仿，但席恩不敢确定人鱼的样貌是否也同人类一样会随着年岁改变。

“我十四岁了，再过几个月就成年。”他自豪地回答，心里想起母亲提起此事时欣慰的神情。那神情几乎是转瞬即逝了，母亲总是这样，在看到他后很快便会想起自己另外两个早逝的儿子。父亲对他十分严厉，总是嫌弃他的种种缺陷，说他连两个哥哥的一星半点都比不上。

如果当初死的不是他们该有多好。席恩好不容易提起的好心情又被种种烦心事困扰，见他拉下脸来，人鱼便换了个话题，“我叫拉姆斯，也快要成年了。”他游到船的另一边，这次席恩没有再躲开，而是好奇地打量着他。 “我猜你的家人对你有所不满？所以你才会一个人在这里。”

见席恩不回答，他又说: “我也不喜欢和家人呆在一起。这样看来我们还是有共同点的。”他用胳膊碰了碰席恩的手，与席恩想象的冰冷不同，男孩的皮肤之下也是温暖的。 “我能碰碰你吗？”他试探着伸出手，在触碰对方的手臂时没得到任何反对的回应，于是席恩逐渐胆大起来，他摸了摸人鱼头顶乌黑浓密的卷发，后者像小动物一般用头蹭了蹭他的手心，接着抬起头让他抚摸自己的脸。这条人鱼似乎格外喜欢人类的触碰，他不知不觉间撑起身子，整个上半身都趴在船上，一节尾巴露出水面，鳞片闪烁着色彩奇异的光辉。

席恩捧着人鱼的脸，近距离观察那双特别的眼睛，浅色的虹膜似乎能将他吸入其中。“或许我们可以成为朋友。”拉姆斯轻声说，用细瘦的手指轻轻抓住席恩的小臂，“我们可以做个游戏——”

一根箭不知从何处射来，堪堪擦过人鱼的身体打进船身。方才还温顺可人的男孩顿时变了脸色，嘴角向后延展，露出一口狰狞可怖的利齿来。他挣脱了席恩的手，转身便扎进海水里，眨眼间不见了踪影。

“席恩！你没事吧？！”席恩顺着声音望去，发现他姐姐站在一艘小船上，手中拿着弓，不远处便是她的“黑风号”，庞大的阴影在愈发浓烈的雾气中若隐若现。

“你不想活了？一个人跑到这种地方来？！”亚拉边将他拖回大船上边破口大骂，“你知道有多少人丧生在这片海域吗？如果不是我来得及时，那怪物恐怕已经将你吃了！”

“他说想和我做朋友。”席恩依依不舍地回头，平静的海面上一点活物的痕迹都没有。真可惜啊，他想，自己说不定再也见不到那样一个特别的男孩了。

——

席恩没想到自己会再见到拉姆斯。

他更没想到重逢会是以这种方式。彼时他站在宁静感号的船长室中，不安地等待他的叔叔，摆设杂乱无章的房间中漂浮着一种腥臭的味道，地板上沾着无法洗去的黑红斑点，席恩觉得自己越待下去便越觉得压抑难忍，便走出房间，在低矮的船舱中来回踱步。

起初那声音很微弱，席恩还以为是海风的声响。但当他向前走了一段距离后，声音便逐渐清晰起来，像是人类痛苦的哀鸣。船上关押着囚犯吗？席恩不记得攸伦有提起过此事，不禁心存疑虑。父亲警告过他要提防攸伦，席恩此行的一部分任务也是替父亲打探消息。于是他循着声音向前，最终停在一间隐蔽的舱房外。屋里不时传出鞭子抽打血肉的声响，还有男人压抑的呻吟声。

席恩靠进了些，想趴在门上听得更清楚，却不想房门忽然被打开，他的叔叔站在里面，两只袖子高高挽起，手里拿着一条细长的皮鞭。

“好侄子，你这么快便等不及了？”席恩僵立在原地，一时不知如何辩解，他注意到那鞭子正稀稀落落地滴着血，房间里的呻吟声停下来了，从这个角度他看不见更多东西。

“你在审讯犯人？”他迟疑地问道，攸伦笑着摇摇头，侧身示意他进入房间。“这可不是犯人。”牢房内部的空间比席恩想得要大，从横梁上垂下一根铁钩，他叔叔的“囚犯”就被挂在上面，男人的下半身浸泡在装满水的水池中，席恩看出那竟是条鱼尾。

“你捉到了一条人鱼？”他惊讶地靠近了些，男人起初垂着头，湿漉漉的黑发遮住了脸庞，听到席恩的声音，人鱼忽然抬起头，目光与席恩相遇，那双好看的眼睛他无论如何也无法忘记。

是拉姆斯。席恩没想到自己还记得对方的名字，这些年他变了许多，拉姆斯的外形也成熟了些，但那仿佛能洞穿灵魂的注视不会有错。人鱼原本无力地垂挂着，见了他后立刻挣扎起来，手臂上的肌肉都绷得紧紧的。他戴着一副口枷，坚硬的金属将他的嘴大大撑开，因此拉姆斯便无法说话，只能发出一些恼怒的哼声。

“要抓住这只小东西可费了不少力气。”攸伦放下皮鞭，毫无顾忌地伸出手抚摸人鱼赤裸的身体。人鱼的胸膛上布满了纵横交错的鞭痕，有些已经破了皮，血珠滴落在他身边的水中，在四周形成了一小泊血雾。攸伦粗糙的手掌揉捏着伤痕累累的皮肤，疼痛让人鱼再次呻吟起来。“但是很值得，它可是一株摇钱树。”席恩抿着嘴站在一旁，看到拉姆斯因痛苦而眼神涣散，伤口纷纷迸裂流出更多的血，那双美丽的眼睛便也逐渐潮湿，汇聚而成的眼泪在脱离眼眶后立刻变成的闪着亮光的细小颗粒，被攸伦稳稳接在了手心。

“人鱼的眼泪可值钱得很。”他终于停下来，在裤子上蹭掉手掌的血，“这只恰巧意志力很顽强，为了让他哭出来我想了不少办法。”

“......这样很危险。要是人鱼用法术——”他的话还没说完就被男人的笑声打断了。“放心吧，离了大海它们什么威胁也构不成。”攸伦边说边将手探进水中，拉姆斯立刻疯狂地扭动着想要躲避，钩链被他挣得咔咔作响。被浑浊的血水遮挡着，席恩看不清叔叔在做什么，但人鱼痛苦着羞红的脸已经说明了一切。“除了能变成钻石的眼泪，人鱼还有很多别的好处。譬如说它们好看的脸蛋......和独特的生殖器官。”攸伦在水下的动作终于变得清晰，他的手紧贴着人鱼光滑的鳞片，两只手指消失在奇怪的位置——被拨开的鳞片下是一条粉红的狭窄肉缝，他的叔叔正用手指插弄其中的小洞，每进出一下都让拉姆斯浑身颤抖着发出呻吟，然而这次的声音有所不同，像是某种小动物的呜咽声，比起刚刚的痛苦显得更加淫靡。

“这小家伙可比盐妾好玩得多。”攸伦示意席恩走得近些，他只好服从，两条腿都像灌了铅般沉重。他心里涌现出许多情绪，愧疚与同情参杂在一起，伴随着一种诡异的兴奋感——那感觉正流向他的下身，甚至让他的阴茎有抬头的迹象——这让席恩觉得更内疚了。

“看这儿，这是它的生殖腔，上面是藏在体内的阴茎，下面是和女人一样的阴道。”在攸伦的挑弄下，肉缝里果真探出一根肉茎来，随着抽插颤颤巍巍地晃动。席恩不禁滚动喉头，双手抓紧了裤缝的边缘。他并非没经历过性事，相反，铁群岛的妓女们几乎都认得他的脸。然而拉姆斯是不同的，当他抬眼恶狠狠地盯着自己时，席恩只觉得浑身都有酥麻的感觉一闪而过，他记得当初抚摸人鱼的脸时也有过类似的感觉。

“你硬了。”攸伦的话将他拖回现实，席恩慌忙捂住档口，在男人调笑的目光下红了耳根。 “没什么可耻的，小侄子。这些人鱼天生就有魅惑人类的特质。你真该看看他刚被捕上船时是什么景象，我不得不杀了两个船员才阻止他们将这小东西撕成碎片。”他抽出手指，分开的指节抻出暧昧的淫丝，攸伦用一只手掐着人鱼的脸，将刚刚操弄过他的手指伸进那张无法闭合的嘴里，逼着他吃掉自己的体液。

“你想解决一下吗？”宁静号的船长意有所指地看向他的裆部，席恩差点就要说出那个“好”字。然而他看着拉姆斯绝望又痛苦的眼神，心里忽然十分不忍。见他摇头，攸伦也不再逼迫，而是同席恩一起离开了牢房。“所以，你这次来找我是有什么要事？”他们边说边向船长室走去，身后的舱房再度陷入一片死寂。

——

第二天一早，席恩便被甲板上的脚步声吵醒了。他因昨日所见整夜都梦得稀奇古怪，梦里拉姆斯还是那条扒着船边和他搭话的小人鱼，笑着让他摸自己的脸，下一秒他却变成狰狞可怖的怪物，温柔地张开大嘴咬断了席恩的脖子。

他登上甲板，发现船员们都聚集在这里，攸伦站在高耸的桅杆旁，怀里抱着他的宠物——拉姆斯与昨日不同，他的下半身离开水就变成了人类的双腿，看上去就像个普通的男孩一般。

“你们的任务是就让他哭出来，但不能弄死他。”攸伦说着将拉姆斯放在甲板上，后者没如席恩预想的那般站起来，而是用两条胳膊支撑上半身，艰难地在地面爬行，众人欣赏他狼狈地爬出一段距离，才又抓着他的四肢将他拖回来。攸伦拿出一个木桶摆在人鱼身旁，示意船员们开始。

席恩连忙走上前去，却被人群挡在外围，他看到第一个水手走上前，没费什么力气便将黑发青年抓在怀里，他用两只手环住拉姆斯的脖子，逐渐收紧手指控制后者的呼吸，拉姆斯想要挣脱，两只手腕都被人捉住拉开，只能忍受着胸腔里的空气被一点点榨干。席恩注意到他身上的伤口都消失了，皮肤光滑平整得仿佛什么也没发生过一般。他又挣动了几下，脸色开始变深，眼泪也情不自禁地开始聚集。水手迫使他的头对准空桶，流出的眼泪变成宝石后便纷纷滴落进桶里。

“记住别杀了他，如果他死了我就把你们扔下去喂鲨鱼。”攸伦说后便离开了，许多船员也纷纷去做自己的工作，只留下几个空闲的水手继续自己的暴行。席恩站在一旁，却又不敢冲上去阻止——谁都知道在攸伦·葛雷乔伊的船上违抗他的命令是愚蠢的决定。然而拉姆斯看上去真的快死了，他的眼睛开始翻白，失控的津液顺着被撑开的嘴角流淌而出，水手终于松开双手，让空气灌回他的胸膛，拉姆斯呛咳着倒在地上，呕吐出大股海水一样的透明液体。

然而他的噩梦还很漫长。第二个水手很年轻，他二话不说便脱掉裤子，抓着青年两条雪白的大腿分开，新生的双腿根本没有一点力气，拉姆斯连动弹都做不到，只徒劳地抠挖着地板，在硕大挺硬的阴茎塞入下体时挤出一些破碎的喉音。未曾使用过的后穴很快便流出血来，柔嫩的肛口紧紧吸附着性器，原本的淡粉色被鲜血染成了愤怒的红。水手像条发情的公狗般挺动下身，男孩的腰被他握着用以固定，上面留下了许多青紫的手印。令人惊奇的是，人鱼虽疼得冷汗直流，却一滴眼泪也没有，直到水手闷哼一声射在他的体内，拉姆斯也只是眼眶发红，手指抠进木质的甲板里，留下几条触目惊心的血痕。

他像个低廉的妓女般跪趴在原地，屁股里流着红白混合的体液，在被第三个水手接管时连一点挣扎的力气都没了。老水手从兜里掏出几根细细的铁棒，他让男孩躺在自己怀里，手里握住那根疲软的阴茎套弄起来。待到阴茎挺起后，他便取出铁棒中最细的那根，将顶端对准肉茎的铃口插入进去。

人鱼立刻惨叫起来，扭动着身体想要逃避，然而那铁棒还是一寸一寸埋入他的阴茎，剧烈的疼痛让他终于崩溃地大哭起来。星星点点的钻石掉在甲板上，滚落到各处，水手们连忙弯下腰去捡。有几枚甚至掉在席恩的脚边，然而他却一阵难受，差点便吐出来。他扭头便走，背后仍传来人鱼凄厉的哀鸣声，他想象那些铁棒被一根一根交替着插入，撑开那过于细小的通道，直到血从各处渗出，人鱼的下体变成一滩血肉模糊……席恩推开自己房间的门，只找到一个小桶，便将早餐全吐了进去。

——

傍晚时攸伦亲自来拜访，邀请他去看看自己的人鱼。席恩满脑子都是早上看见的种种酷刑，他不敢想象自己走后拉姆斯又遭受了怎样的虐待，当他们穿过走廊时，他看见有水手提着小半桶亮闪闪的钻石向相反的方向走去。

拉姆斯又被关回的那间牢房，他的下半身重新变回了鱼尾，全身上下都有伤痕，不过都已经淡得几不可见。人鱼原本昏睡着，见他们走进屋里不由得紧绷身体，目光像要在两人身上烧出个洞来。

“你休息得如何，我的小人鱼？”攸伦揽着人鱼的腰让其靠近自己，扳起他的下巴查看脖颈上的伤痕，“他们对你太严厉了，是不是？”他的手指一路向下，抚上人鱼起伏的胸膛，掐住其中一颗乳头揉捏，小粒很快便充血挺立起来。“你恢复的可真快，他们割掉这里时我还担心了很久呢。”攸伦毫不在意地对上拉姆斯恶毒的目光，手指再次伸向人鱼下体那道隐蔽的肉缝，“不过今天还没结束，我和我的侄子还想再寻些乐子......你说呢？”

席恩站在一旁，直到男人看向他才意识到最后的话是说给自己听的。“我......”他的声音出奇的沙哑，那种蝼蚁啃食般的瘙痒感又盘踞上心头，然而早些时候的血腥所见又让他觉得恶心。不等他回答，攸伦便解开裤子，将人鱼抬起一点，以便将勃起的性器对准那个微微开合的小口。没想到拉姆斯竟剧烈挣扎起来，早些时候被玩弄尿道时他也没迸发过这样大的力气，巨大的尾巴翻出水面将男人击倒，他自己也脱离了铁钩落入水中，溅出的水花将一旁的席恩都打湿了。

攸伦从地上站起来，脸上假惺惺的笑容消失得无影无踪，他跨进水池里，将无处可逃的人鱼抓起来摁在池旁，拉姆斯试图再次拍打尾巴挣脱，却被男人骑在身上动弹不得。

“真是自讨苦吃。”攸伦抓住拉姆斯的手摁在头顶，抬起头对席恩说:“你来摁着他的手。”

席恩愣了片刻才走过来，蹲在池边接过叔叔禁锢的两只细瘦的手腕。他明明应该转身离开的，席恩咬着嘴唇，对方的体温微凉，皮肤仍是那种光滑柔软的触感，然而这一次拉姆斯却再不会像小动物那般依偎他的掌心了。攸伦扒开那层遮蔽生殖腔的鳞片，这次他从腰间抽出匕首，将那些闪着华光的绿鳞一片片剜了下来。整个房间里都充斥着人鱼的尖叫声，宝石噼啪地打在池边，落在席恩脚边脏污湿滑的地板上，他木然地跪在原地，紧紧攥着挣动的手腕，浑身都随着对方的痛苦颤抖起来。

他实在是太怕了。他怕如果此时站出来，最终躺在那里被刀切割的就会是自己。更多的血混进水里，攸伦去掉最后一片鳞，从前隐秘不可见的生殖腔此时已完全暴露出来，嫩红的肉洞也清晰可见。

拉姆斯半闭着眼，似乎已昏死过去，当攸伦操进他的身体时也只是轻微颤动了一下。席恩看着那青筋暴起的肉棍推挤开肉壁逐渐没入人鱼的下体，一种强烈的嫉妒和愤怒便升腾起来，让他目眦欲裂脑颅发热。人鱼已不再扭动手腕试图逃脱，然而席恩仍不肯放松，就好像抓着他的一部分就能改变此时的处境，他令人胆寒的叔叔就能消失在空气中，而将坚硬插进那片柔软的就会是......

清脆的声响伴随而来的是脸颊火辣辣的疼痛，席恩回过神来，看到鸦眼正用锐利的眼盯着自己，方才的种种念头让他不由得一阵惶恐，冷汗都冒了出来。“小心别被他蛊惑了，小子。”攸伦的声音冷酷又平静，与他下身的动作截然不同，“你知道之前的那两个水手是什么下场。”他将阳具整根拔出，只留头部撑开甬道，人鱼在昏迷中下意识地收缩小穴，比人类灵活的肉壁吸吮着硕大的阴茎，终于让攸伦发出满足的呻吟。他用肉刃再次破开稚嫩的腔口，拉姆斯难受得哽咽一声，意识逐渐清醒，随即又被下身不加怜惜的操弄顶得流起泪来。

他的生殖腔想必要比变成人类后的肠道敏感得多，席恩想，当初即便是被手指玩弄也呻吟得像个婊子，也难怪他会如此抗拒。人鱼全身瘫软，阴茎也从肉缝中探出来，可怜兮兮地吐出几滴前液，攸伦的每次动作都会擦过他的性器，将带出的阴液和血蹭满他的柱身和龟头。

这折磨不知过了多久，很长一段时间里他们都没说话，只有拉姆斯的啜泣和肉体抽插的拍打声回荡在房间里。攸伦最后一次将性器送进肉洞，席恩不知他是否是触碰到了人鱼体内的什么东西，因为他握着的手腕忽然收紧，黑发青年像只濒死的天鹅般仰着头，硕大的眼睛盯着他，里面流露出的绝望让席恩再也禁不住松开了手。

他逃也似的离开了牢房，跌坐在门口，海风让他被汗浸湿的衣服发凉。过了许久，他叔叔才从屋里走出来，腰带随意挂着，笑容又回到了脸上。

“你知道人鱼也有子宫吗？”他语调轻松地说，“人类的鸡巴对于它们来说太大了，甚至可以直接捅进子宫里。虽然生不出后代，但人鱼还是会产卵。明天你就知道了。”他眨眨眼，随后将自己惊恐如同羔羊的侄子从地上拉了起来。

——

席恩怎么也睡不着。他一闭上眼，脑内全都是人鱼痛苦的样子。这个时辰几乎所有船员都在睡觉，只有几个人还留在甲板上工作，他悄悄披上外衣离开房间，顺着过道回到那间牢房前。

攸伦安排了两个水手看守牢房的门，见他过来，其中一个便站起来，将刀横在席恩面前阻止他前进。“我是船长的侄子，让我进去。”他知道这些水手都是被割了舌头的怪人，也不想和他们多打交道。水手指指自己的耳朵，随后又摇摇头。

“你听不见？”席恩有点惊讶，让他更惊讶的是，两个守卫随后便让开了路，还为他打开了牢房的门。事已至此，他便摸着黑走进去，低矮的船舱中只有窗外渗进的月光可以勉强照明，席恩摸索到水池边，发现拉姆斯又被吊回了原来的地方。

他上前将人鱼放下来，拉姆斯睁开眼，冷冰冰的眼睛像是闪着光。“别怕，我是来看你的。”席恩边说边试图解开人鱼手腕上的锁链，却意识到自己没有钥匙，只能改为去解对方口中的铁枷。好在这东西只有一个搭扣，他没费什么力气便解下来，人鱼似乎好几日都没能合拢下巴，仍半张着嘴，脸颊两侧留有清晰的红痕，红肿的嘴唇看上去如同多汁的浆果......

醒醒。席恩狠狠掐住大腿，将自己从那些愈发淫秽的念头中拯救出来。他们沉默了一会儿，最终拉姆斯沙哑地开口道：“你不怕我逃走？”

“你逃不走的。”席恩轻声说，“攸伦的手下守在外面，他们都是聋子，就算你唱歌也无济于事。”是啊，他叔叔早就将一切掌控在手，即便是大海与他只隔着船舱，他也插翅难逃。“我只能让你舒服一点。”

“舒服一点？”拉姆斯竟冷笑出声，他趴在水池边，将头枕在伤痕累累的手臂上，“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

席恩忽然心头一阵酸涩，“我是席恩·葛雷乔伊，铁群岛的继承人。”黑发人鱼瞧了他一会儿，出口的语调仍同当年一样生冷。“你想要什么？”

席恩不回答，他便接着问:“你想要更多钻石？”

“或是鳞片？”

拉姆斯见对方一直怔怔地盯着自己，心里一沉。“你想操我？”

“......拉姆斯，你不记得我了？”起初席恩还以为对方是在讽刺，但看着男人露出困惑的神情，他终于忍不住提高了语调，“七年前，我一个人出海时遇见过你......你还说要做我的朋友。”

拉姆斯的脸在月光下好似一张毫无表情的面具，他直起身子，有那么一瞬间席恩以为他想起了什么，但随后人鱼便嗤笑出声，从单纯的皮囊下露出恶毒的嘴脸来。“我还没遇到过比你更愚蠢的家伙。”他笑着说，“那片海是我捕食的地方，我有时喜欢用唱歌以外的小伎俩让船员们靠近我......或许其中有你一个，但我根本记不清了。”

席恩没想到会是这样的结果。他想过拉姆斯会对自己说什么，他准备好迎接诅咒、痛骂，甚至做好了被对方用歌声杀死的觉悟，却万万没想到这个令他念念不忘的黑发青年，在这七年里竟从未想起过他。不知是自尊心作祟还是心中受创，他只觉得胸口像被掏空一般疼，之前真挚恳切的话此时都好似变成了锐利的刀刃，将他一点点剖开，把其中最卑微恶臭的东西袒露在外面。

他愤怒地扑进水中，试图为人鱼重新戴上口枷，那家伙却不知从何而来的力气，一把将他掀翻，他伸出手试图抓住对方的脖颈，拉姆斯便一口咬住他的手指，剧痛顿时让席恩惨叫出声。炙热的血喷洒在人鱼的脸上，他满足地闭起眼，面庞浮现出野兽的狰狞模样来。

就在席恩以为自己要被撕碎时，一把长长的铁钳从他头顶擦过，准确无误地扣住人鱼的脖子，将他摁在墙上。拉姆斯剧烈地扭动着尾巴，池水溅得到处都是，另一个守卫也冲进来，将准备好的毒针打进人鱼体内，对方终于逐渐失去力气倒在墙角。

席恩被人拖出水池，迎面对上了叔叔笑容满面的脸。他哆哆嗦嗦地举起手，发现自己仍止不住地流着血——拉姆斯咬掉了他的两根手指，缺口处还能看见阴森的白骨。

“把他带出去。”攸伦吩咐道，跟在身后的船员立刻将几欲昏厥的青年拖出了房间，后者在离开时仍小声念叨着什么。

“所以你叫拉姆斯。”攸伦转过来面对他的囚犯。拉姆斯紧张地蜷起尾巴，不同于那愚蠢又易于控制的铁群岛王子，攸伦的举动让他无法预测，他很难想出对方下一秒究竟会做出什么。

或许他不该这么直接地折损席恩的自尊。拉姆斯想，如果利用得当的话，那蠢货说不定能成为他逃离的希望。


	2. Chapter 2

拉姆斯被放进木质的浴桶中，他干燥的皮肤在接触淡水后变得黏腻湿滑，鳞片很快便层层叠叠地覆盖起双腿，木桶装不下的尾鳍垂在地板上，留下一条濡湿的痕迹。

他低着头，从荡漾的水波中看到自己微微隆起的腹部，早些时候肿胀难忍的感觉得到了些许缓解，那些该死的卵无时无刻不在折磨着他的神经，每动一下都在挑战他忍耐的底线。攸伦整整两日都没让他接触到任何水，因此拉姆斯只能维持人类的模样，卵便无处排泄，堵在他的腹腔中撑得难受。

拉姆斯讨厌卵。他讨厌生殖腔被填满的感觉，讨厌被撑大的小腹，讨厌那些黏糊糊的东西挤压着肠道冲出下体。这种感觉让他觉得自己失去了对身体的控制，像是被生生剥下一层皮，撕扯出其下埋藏的种种不安来。然而此时此刻他做不了任何事，尽管拉姆斯在心里想出一千种折磨对方的方法，他如今只是阶下囚，对于那疯狂的船长来说或许只能算个新奇的宠物。

“看看你，一副萎靡不振的样子，尾巴都没有之前鲜艳了。”男人坐在桶边，手指把玩着他的发尾，而他那自以为是的侄子就站在一旁，背着手目光炯炯地看着他们。每每看到铁群岛王子脸上沮丧又哀伤的神情拉姆斯都很想笑，他知道青年这些天里都极力避免让人瞧见他的手，然而即便是戴着精心缝纫的手套也遮掩不了他缺失了手指的事实。

他仿佛仍能感受到青年的血液沾染着自己的面庞，灼热的温度仍流连在那里迟迟不肯散去。拉姆斯说谎了，他的确记得席恩•葛雷乔伊——又有谁能忘记那样甜美的猎物呢？他清晰地记得男孩细嫩的手指蹭过脸颊时的触感，那时拉姆斯有些走神，满脑子想的都是从哪里开始吃掉对方。自称是王子的男孩幼稚又单纯，三言两语便放任自己接近，还咧开嘴露出愚蠢的笑容。拉姆斯会先从胳膊吃起，吞掉上面的皮肉，吮吸雪白纤细的骨头，然后是他柔软的两条腿，如果幸运的话那时男孩应该还活着，眼睁睁地看他啃食自己的躯体，所有的惨叫都化作泡泡碎裂在水里。在那之后，拉姆斯会吃掉那双惊恐的眼睛，他喜欢对方眼睛的颜色，海水般的蓝中萃着一点温柔的绿。或许他会保留一些纪念品，例如男孩不太整齐的牙齿，光洁的一排宛如贝类。又或是一缕深色发褐的毛发。

然而一切都被傻瓜的姐姐打断了。之后拉姆斯在水底跟着船游了很久，但再也没能找到接近男孩的机会。他美味的猎物，本可以成为众多收藏中的一个，却像一条滑溜溜的小鱼从他指缝间逃走了。

穿梭于发间的手指骤然缩紧，拉姆斯收回目光，仰起脸盯着似笑非笑的中年男人。这些日子里拉姆斯很快便学会了顺从的好处，他不是傻子，没有意义的挣扎只能给自己带来更多痛苦。男人将手指伸进他的嘴里，他便用舌头舔了舔咸味的皮肤，对方的笑容果然更明显了。

“你学得很快。”攸伦边说边蹲下来，将胳膊伸进水中。人鱼肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，两只手紧紧把着桶边，目光仍执拗地与他相对。被割掉鳞片后的生殖腔如同被撬开壳的牡蛎肉般脆弱地袒露在外，他毫不费力地伸进两根手指，在温软的穴肉中搅动几下，立刻便有乳白色的液体顺着交合处渗进水里。几天前播种进那小小的温室中的种子已经变成肥厚的果实，将他的小宠物原本平坦结实的小腹撑出微微的弧度，攸伦用手掌摁压那里，拉姆斯闷哼一声坐直了身子，两只手抠得更紧了。

“你总不能一直带着这些小家伙。”拉姆斯在对方调笑的揶揄话语中恼怒得红了脸。他想象自己用锋利的爪子剖开男人的腹部，让他腥臭的五脏六腑流一整地。还有那些手指，他要将上面的皮一点一点撕下来，直到男人求他拔掉它们......仿佛是有什么一直潜藏的东西忽然在他的体内爆发一般，拉姆斯忽然清晰地感受到了第一颗卵的形状，那东西在挤压下开始撑开子宫口，敏感无比的地方被再次打开让他痛苦地皱起眉。

“就是这样，一颗一颗排出来。”

那颗卵被挤出子宫，卡在了腔道中，强烈的痛感从体内深处蔓延开来，拉姆斯的嘴被撑开着，丝毫无法阻止冲出喉咙的呻吟声。他喘着粗气，蠕动着小穴试图排出异物，卵在肉壁的推挤下缓缓向外移动，将经过的每一寸甬道都满满撑开，电流般的快感很快便与疼痛势均力敌，让人鱼的阴茎露出体外挺立起来。

这是场漫长的折磨，席恩想，不止是对人鱼，也是对他。手上的伤口仍隐隐作痛，他开始出汗了，浸到没长好的新肉更是生生的疼，然而席恩此时仍能感知到某种隐秘的快感，这种原始的冲动让他觉得卑微又羞耻，幸而此时房间中的人都无暇顾及他的处境。攸伦用两根手指扒开人鱼柔软至极的内里，将洞口撑大，让他们都能清晰地看见里面的光景，绯红的穴壁颤动着缓缓推出一颗半透明的圆球，大小似鸡蛋，似乎是某种胶质的卵。那东西终于挤到了生殖腔的边缘，眼看着就要掉脱出来，又被男人的手指重新推挤回去，人鱼忍不住去抓对方的手臂，随后便被一巴掌扇得偏过头去。

拉姆斯被打得头晕眼花，脸颊火辣辣的疼让他眼角湿润起来。口腔内里与铁枷碰撞后很快流起了血，混合着唾液点缀了嘴角。“听话。”在鸦眼冰冷的注视下，他只得再次试图排卵，这一次对方没有任何恶劣的举动，他的卵终于掉出生殖腔，牵着一线血丝沉向水底。

——

宛如酷刑般的排卵持续了几个小时，席恩的腿开始发麻，他挺起的性器夹在腿间难受得很，只是看着眼前的景象便让他隐约有了高潮的冲动。拉姆斯起初还极力维持冷漠的面孔，但随着鱼卵一颗颗撑开肠道排出体外，他的面具也开始一点点崩裂，露出难耐的反应来。当最后一颗卵也被吐出时，人鱼已脱力地靠在水里，肉缝中原本小小的眼已被撑得很大，还未能恢复原状，可怜巴巴地吐着一丝乳白的浊液。

“做得很好。”攸伦满意地拍了拍青年重新瘪下去的肚子，后者微弱地哼了几声，似乎是想要说些什么，但攸伦满不在乎地站起身，将外面候着的仆人叫了进来。

“把鱼卵收集起来，送到储藏室去。”他吩咐道，一边将拉姆斯从水中抱出来，后者在他怀中很快又变成了人类的样子。拉姆斯仍然硬着，他又试图说话，出口的尽是呜呜的叫声。“你想要什么，一次高潮？”

席恩本以为人鱼会羞赧地拒绝，没想到他点了点头，目光却飘向自己。

“你想要他？”攸伦也看了看席恩，似乎是有些意外。拉姆斯又点了点头，积压的情欲难以纾解是一方面，此时是重新拉拢席恩的好机会，他必须主动争取与对方相处的机会——况且比起他的叔叔，席恩着实是要让人安心许多。

“好吧，算是对你的奖励。”鸦眼兴致高涨地抱着人鱼向房间里的床走去，示意自己的侄子跟上来。席恩不安地吞咽着唾液，他看着拉姆斯被放到床褥中，两条腿软绵绵地搭着，红肿的穴口若隐若现。

“摸摸他。”在男人的指引下，席恩跪坐在拉姆斯身旁，拉起他单薄的腰靠向自己。人鱼发出一些细碎的低吟，仅仅是性器擦在床单上都让他欲火难耐，席恩听闻过人鱼在产卵后有几率发情，但真望进那双被情欲填满的碧眼中还是让他心头一颤。他从未见过拉姆斯这个样子，先前无论遭受怎样的虐待，他总是凶狠又富有攻击性，即便是哭泣时也不甘示弱地瞪视他人。此时此刻黑发青年像只大猫般在他怀里扭动腰肢，吃力地用不灵活的膝盖撑起身体，将那窄瘦的小屁股裸露出来。席恩移动双手摸索对方滚烫的皮肤，将雪白的大腿捏出更多淤痕。

等到明天，人鱼身上的一切痕迹都会消失，因为看不到，因此席恩也逐渐遗忘了叔叔和他的船员们是怎么对待他的，他低头去亲吻大腿内侧最柔软细嫩的肌肤，感受青年在他爱人般亲昵的举动下颤抖不已。席恩濡湿的舌头继续向上，终于舔过那个甜蜜的入口，拉姆斯肆无忌惮地大声呻吟起来，向后顶动屁股让那东西进入他的身体。

“真是个淫荡的小东西。”攸伦的声音在席恩头顶响起，他忿忿地抬起头，越过拉姆斯的头看到男人解开自己的裤子，也露出梆硬的阴茎。

“他想要我。”席恩不知从哪来的勇气，或许只是妒忌让他怒火中烧，叔叔只瞥了他一眼，随后扯着拉姆斯的黑发迫使他的脸贴上自己的挺硬。“我说过可以给他奖励，可没说他是你一个人的。”他用龟头蹭着拉姆斯的脸，后者半睁着眼，在咸腥的东西进入口腔时像野兽般咕噜叫着，若不是口枷的支撑他怕是立刻会用尖利的牙齿咬断那东西。“别忘了谁才是这儿的头。”

席恩只能将注意重新集中到眼前的欢愉上来。他又将舌头探进拉姆斯的后穴，那里已经被体液润滑得相当充分，人鱼的味道是淡淡的咸味，像是海水。他就着汩汩流出的体液戳弄欲拒还迎的小洞，接着改用手指插玩，淫靡的水声很快便充斥了整个房间。拉姆斯安静地吞吐着嘴中的男根，只有蜷起的脚趾和微弱的颤抖显示出他有多喜欢席恩的“服务”。席恩这辈子还从未对床伴这样细致过，他耐心地舔舐鼓起的会阴，接着照顾两个沉甸甸的球，顺着柱身一直舔到头部，将红彤彤的龟头嘬在嘴里，挑逗中央的马眼让其吐出更多汁水。拉姆斯尽力维持的姿势开始崩塌，肉穴像张饥渴的小嘴般收缩个不停，他这才将自己的性器对准入口，像仁慈的赏赐般操进一片湿软之中。

他们两个就这样一前一后地肏进拉姆斯的身体，将他牢牢禁锢在淫欲的牢笼中，起初席恩还有心情顾及人鱼的身前，但那奶酪般的穴壁紧紧吸附着他，铁群岛没有一个妓女能比得上这天堂般的触感，席恩很快便只顾着固定拉姆斯的身体，每次都试图进得更深，那可怜的小屁股在他的手中很快便青紫相连，被干得肠肉外翻，浊液肆意横流。拉姆斯的身体越来越沉，在两人的支撑下像个牵线木偶般勉强挂着，呻吟声也越来越接近啜泣。

我的。这个念头像种子般根植于席恩的脑海中，此刻终于获得了露水的滋养一般发了芽，如藤蔓般疯长，直到他的脑中除了这个念想再无其他东西。我的，他是我的。他痉挛着射了出来，试图将自己的全部融入进对方的体内。他将剩下的精液抹在饱满又红润的臀肉上，用白色填满那条嫩红的缝隙，这才长叹一口气跌坐下去。

我的。

他发觉拉姆斯早就高潮了，白浊弄脏了床单，攸伦仍操着他的嘴，来来回回几十下后才将那被唾液浸得晶莹发亮的巨物抽出来，用精液点缀黑发男人绯红的脸。他放开拉姆斯的头发，后者彻底失去了支撑，倒在自己的污秽里。有那么一瞬间，想要杀掉叔叔的冲动比任何时候都更强烈，席恩握紧了拳头，握得指节发白，他希望自己能割开攸伦的喉咙，然后在男人的血泊中再操拉姆斯一次。

“把他带回去锁好。”攸伦将钥匙扔给他，席恩瞪大了眼睛。男人以前从来都是亲自送拉姆斯回牢房的。然而这次鸦眼只是简单地吩咐道，而后便提起裤子离开了房间。


End file.
